Talk:Item Template
Template Revisions The item template has become sort of dated, so I've been working on a revision that is simpler and more consistent in design and covers a few things that the current template leaves out. It should be easier to use as well; I included an introduction with links to the editing guides and instructions on basic use (such as the removal of placeholder info and editing comments) and simplified most of the placeholder information and editing comments. I also included the statistics templates ( , , etc.) to make it a little cleaner-looking/functional, but they can be substituted-out for code if need be. ~ Karuberu 23:59, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Resale Price vs. Resale Price In the newest update report, SE mentioned that they adjusted the "resale price" of Coffee Muffins, in reference to what we call "Resale Price." Since we try to use game terms whenever possible, I think we should change "Resale Price" to "Resale Price" as well, either by bot editing or slowly over time. ~ Karuberu 23:51, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I think it's a good idea, as for changing them. We'll keep the redirect obviously, but I think Category:Armor Category:Rare Category:Exclusive and Category:Special Items should cover all items as far as lists. Did I leave something out? -- 23:54, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes. "Resale Price" was always confusing anyway. -- 02:17, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Agreed, Resale Price was what we settled with because no one could think of anything better, and we needed to decide on something to use as a convention. SE saves the day, Resale Price would be perfect. Though I should point out that it is technically not a game term, since it's not used in game. But, since the developers call it that, and it sounds better than "Resale Price", I think we can roll with it. -- 05:14, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :My thoughts exactly. ~ Karuberu 12:23, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Making the change on the template now, will run the bot this weekend. Any more automated changes needing included in the bot for item pages should be noted here. -- 03:09, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Resale Price should be all done. -- 02:03, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Mining Where is the Mining section under How to Obtain?! Also should we now use the new template or stick to the old template? If we should use the new template please link it to the Template category for Items and remove the old item template! Thank you AerdenFFXI 21:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Mining is covered under HELM. H'arvesting. '''E'xcavating. 'L'ogging. 'M'ining. which should be in there, I'll look into this. :And what new vs. old template are you referring to? -- 19:28, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry I sounded a little crazy last time lol but the revision that Karuberu has been working on. Are we supposed to be using that as opposed to the one linked in the template category AerdenFFXI 21:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Also I think under the merchant section there should be 2 tables, one for standard merchants and one for guild merchants cause the guild merchants sell it for prices that sometimes vary greatly from the standard NPC, you can also then have an asterisk that says that it may not always carry it in stock. AerdenFFXI 21:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Karuberu's is still a development version, so you should still be using what is found at Item Template. When we decide to implement Karuberu's, his version will replace the one found at Item Template and a project to change the existing item pages will begin. But that will be determined through discussion which he has not brought forth yet. Let him finish it before jumping the gun! :) p.s. Don't forget to sign your talk page edits with "--~~~~" -- 21:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah checked the current template and there's no HELM section that I saw unless I completely missed it --AerdenFFXI 21:18, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Armor and Weapon templates Per the conversation found here and here. I think it's about time we implement these across the board. Unless there are any objections or further discussion/commentary, I'm going to declare it as an open project. -- 01:09, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :I am considering how I feel about this again. But in the meantime, just for kicks, look at: Image:TsooHajasHeadgear.png| circle 322 13 7 Rare circle 339 12 11 Exclusive rect 49 70 150 85 Enchantment circle 118 44 8 Vs. Fire circle 168 44 9 Vs. Ice rect 55 23 103 36 Category:Head circle 218 43 10 Vs. Wind circle 268 45 9 Vs. Earth circle 60 60 8 Vs. Lightning circle 108 60 10 Vs. Water circle 159 61 9 Vs. Light circle 210 62 8 Vs. Dark rect 128 99 355 118 Category:Charged rect 204 69 285 86 Tsoo Haja the Umbra rect 48 35 82 51 Defense desc bottom-left -- 02:22, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I like both ideas. Assuming all the bugs are worked out of the templates, I think they can be implemented. We should make sure of this before going forward though. I do think that we still need the redundancy of an image and a statistics section. Sometimes, especially for new or rare/ex items, we might not have an image, so an imagemap wouldn't be possible. Also, there are times when the wiki decides to burp and not display images properly (or at all), so a text statistics section would still be useful. -- 04:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure I like the image mapping or not; not being able to see where the links are bothers me for some reason. Anyways, the armor and weapon templates only have one known issue at the moment: If you try to enter a field's info ("stats," for example) on multiple lines, like we usually do, you'll get some strange spacing issues (see Template talk:Weapon#Paragraph Problem). It can easily be avoided by telling people to enter all the info for each field on one line, but it may take some time to get people used to. I'll check and see if there are any other issues that I missed, though. ~ Karuberu 12:05, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Fiddled with the templates a little and didn't see any new issues. I give them a clean bill of health. ~ Karuberu 16:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Synergy/Evolith I can see how to add synergy recipes like those of any other craft, but do we need a new section listing how many and what kind of evolith slots can be etched onto each item? Analina Hades 02:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'd imagine that could all be included in a single line under Other Uses. So far I haven't seen any examples of armor that had more than one possibility. -- 02:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Indentations and Wiki Width The default width for the wiki was reduced several years ago. For this reason, the process of removing the indentations from pages began. I don't know if you're using a nonstandard display setting, or if the implementation of the "Fluid" layout has improved display for you, but every page created within the last 3 years or so has been created with no indentations before charts. I'm not interetested in going back and adding the indentations to those hundreds of pages that don't use the item template. Furthermore, '''the width of certain charts mandate that there is no indentation so that they can display properly without creating a horizontal scroll bar. I bolded that because that is the most important issue. For conformity and optimum display on default Wiki settings, I'm removing the indentation from the template again. If there is a conflict, we should hold a vote.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 16:47, January 26, 2014 (UTC) That's a fair reason - I can see screen real estate being an issue and I was not aware that the general editing convention had changed in my absence. I agree with the removal of the indentation for now. Thank you for explaining your reasoning. ~ Karuberu (talk) 17:49, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Appreciated! Other conventions that have been standardized in the past few years: *On monster pages, Notes is being used instead of immediately skipping to a lower subheading with Notes: *Grammatical improvements: **"Dropped by" instead of "Dropped from" **"Weak against" instead of "Weak to" **"Strong against" or "Resistant to" instead of "Strong to" *Use of, for example, rather than on all pages except equipment pages (the template and its other elemental counterparts were being used for everything from weather effects to weaknesses, so this has been standardized). *Recent and not yet widespread: removal of the 4 synthesis sections from item pages for items not involved in synthesis, and have a 0% chance of ever being involved (examples: Storage Slip 01, Cat's Eye, Beitetsu Parcel. This reduces clutter both when viewing and editing pages. --Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 18:26, January 26, 2014 (UTC)